Kaz
Kazimieras "Kaz" 'is a main character in the series, [[Mighty Med|''Mighty Med]]. He is portrayed by Bradley Steven Perry. He is a character in the Lab Rats and Mighty Med spin-off, ''Lab Rats: Elite Force''. Summary Kaz and Oliver have been best friends since preschool, each of them has the other's back. Most likely to be voted as “class clown.” Kaz may be reckless and impulsive, but end of the day he’ll always put friendship first. Personality Kaz is a laid-back guy who, unlike Oliver, doesn't think before his actions. He is outgoing, fun to be around and brave. When Kaz first started working at Mighty Med, Horace wasn't as sure on hiring Kaz as he was for Oliver. However, with some mistakes along the way, he can be just as trustworthy and a great employee. His favorite superhero is Tecton and when he is brought to the hospital Kaz tries to fix him but accidentally leaves a hole in his stomach. He knew that it was all his fault that Tecton wasn't healing, Kaz can eventually admit to being wrong. He is best friends with Oliver and have each others' back and when they argue they both learn to forgive each other because they wouldn't know what to do without one another. In I, Normo, it is shown that Kaz can sometimes be selfish and not care about other people's feelings, but he can sincerely apologize to them without any hard feelings. In some aspects, Kaz can be jealous towards Oliver, especially when things are involved around his crush, Stefanie. Kaz has a problem with authority therefore he can't always make right decisions and he can be very competitive even about the smallest things like being taller than Oliver and being more competitive than him. In the most serious of situations, Kaz becomes more rational and logical. When Skylar turned evil, Kaz would remind Oliver to move past his personal feelings for her, telling him that saving the world comes first, even if it means taking her down. Kaz is also willing to sacrifice himself for others which shows that he is growing as a person. Relationships Oliver (Best Friend) Kaz and Oliver are best friends and are always together. Kaz, however, sometimes gets them into trouble and Oliver gets mad at him for it. Sometimes Kaz can have some slight jealously towards Oliver and can't help but show it. in Pranks for Nothing they said they love each other, and Kaz said that Oliver is the best friend he could ever have. (Main Article: [[Kaziver|'Kaziver]])'' Skylar Storm (Best Friend/Fake Girlfriend) Kaz pretended that Skylar was his girlfriend, but apologized to her after she found out. They've worked together to solve things, such as figuring out what had happen to Brain Matter. They don't fight much, but they have disagreements. They care about each other, and are both good friends with Oliver. Sometimes though, he gets upset when Oliver spends more time with Skylar. When Skylar turned evil, Kaz had no second thoughts at bringing her down, believing that doing so was necessary to save the world. (Main Article: [[Skaz|'Skaz']]) Alan Diaz (Frenemies) Alan tries to get Kaz and Oliver fired. In turn, Kaz does not like Alan very much. However, there are times when the two can get along. Jordan (Friend) Jordan is Kaz's friend who also likes comic books. Gus (Friend) Gus is Kaz's friend who Kaz sometimes feels sorry for. Philip (Friend) Kaz and Philip have never had much of a relationship, other than being co-workers. However, Philip claims that only the real Kaz would know how much his large head means to him. Powers and Abilities Powers * Flight: In the Mighty Med episode, The Mother of All Villains, Kaz, along with Oliver, absorb power from the Arcturion and obtain the superpower to fly. He seems to have more control over this power than Oliver, who always falls out of the sky instead of landing. * Pyrokinesis: Kaz can generate fire from his hands and also has the ability to breathe fire grenades as well. His fire power are similar to both Solar Flares and Skylar * Heat Powers: Oliver mentions that Kaz has heat powers, which are probably related to his pyrokinesis. * Super Durability: Kaz can withstand the temperature of his flames. * Fire grenades: Kaz can shoot fire projectiles out of his mouth. Temporary Powers * Super Strength: Via the Key of Steel and Enlarging Ray. * Super Durability: Via the Key of Steel. * Super Intelligence: Kaz briefly had Chase Davenport's super intelligence to cure him. Equipment * Black Hole Gun: In the future, Kaz gets a black hole gun from the League of Heroes to protect the world from any major threat, by sending them into a black hole. * Enlarging Ray: Kaz formerly used the Enlarging Ray gun on his hand, making it big enough to give himself super strength to take out Mort. Trivia * Kaz's favorite superhero is Tecton. * Kaz has kleptomaniac tendencies when it comes to pens and shoes. *He (along with Oliver) discovered Mighty Med. *He has played ice football on a frozen lake with Oliver. *When Kaz tries to lie he adds the word "fire". This is rather funny considering the powers he gained from touching the Arcturion in The Mother of All Villains. *His mom irons his sweaters. *He ate Jordan's cupcake and blamed it on her sister. *Kaz gave Oliver his last piece of gum. *He keeps his gym shoes in Oliver's backpack. *His brothers are in jail. *He used to go to alibi club, and pretends he still does. *He hates coconut. *His type is "pretty and shallow". (I, Normo) *He has had a crush on Stefanie since kindergarten. *He made up a girlfriend called Connie Valentine (Based on "Carnival Time" poster he saw), which is now used as Skylar's secret identity. *He has a problem with authority. *He is very competitive. *Kaz can't always tell the difference between push and pull. *Kaz is three days younger than Oliver. *He is biologically incapable of not doing a dare. *He has eleven siblings. **Katie **Kenny **Kevin **Kaylie **Kasey **Kyle **Karen **Kasey **K *Kaz wears two pairs of pants. *He has two siblings named Kasey. *He calls Jazz hands 'Kaz hands'. *At his fifth birthday party, he wanted a pony named Oatmeal, but Oliver blew out his candles. *Kaz is not his real name but his nickname. His actual name is Kazimieras but he goes by Kaz because no one can spell it, even himself. *Kaz and Oliver have known each other since they were three. (Mighty Mole). *He steals the meat out of Oliver's sandwiches everyday and has done so for five years. *He reads Oliver's feelings journal. *Kaz knows that Philip would like to hear about having a giant head. * Kaz pretended to be a villain in The Claw Prank Redemption. *His shoe size is 10. * He frequently mentions his brothers, but so far nothing has been revealed about his sisters. * He hums when he's nervous. * In the future, Kaz is part of the League of Heroes. ** However, due to them altering the timeline, it is possible he no longer works for them. * He was willing to sacrifice himself to save others. *He doesn't like baseball. However, Bradley Steven Perry, the actor who portrays him, loves baseball. *He teases Oliver by calling him "Oli-Pop." *His sister, according to Kaz, looks like Shrek. *His first suggestion always is to fake his own death. *His four favorite words are belch, quit, fry and me. **Combining these words, he came up with Oliver's alias, Quimby Fletcher. *When he sees a rubber glove, he puts it on his head and says, "I'm a rooster". **When he and Chase Davenport swapped intelligences, Chase did the same thing. *He is one of the three Mighty Med characters to join the Elite Force. *One of Kaz's brothers, Kyle, appeared in Lab Rats: Elite Force. *In Lab Rats: Elite Force, it's revealed Kaz is a hardy mix of Irish and German. *Like Leo, his name has also been turned into a word. (Saving the People Who Save People) *He has similar powers to Solar Flare. Gallery ((Category))Pyrokinesis Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Normos Category:Male Characters Category:Mighty Med Hospital Staff Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Logan High School Category:Former Villain Category:Black Hair Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Superhero Category:Super/Superhuman Powers Category:Flight